Currently, most orthodontic systems of mechano-therapy involve the use of heavy continuous forces. Although these have been effective in inducing tooth movement, there has been evidence of trauma, pain, excessive mobility, root resorption and alveolar bone loss. As a consequence, the orthofontic profession has desired a more physiologic treatment procedure. The concept presented in this investigation can theoretically achieve tooth movement through a physiologic process involving piezoelectric potential. Current orthodontic techniques preclude this phenomenon from being a factor in treatment. A study is being conducted of the hypothesis that pulsating forces of the correct magnitude can produce piezoelectric energy that will result in osteoblastic and osteoclastic activity and optimum tooth movement. A force applicator has been developed to produce monophasic pulses of current in the supporting bone. Data collected from our initial studies indicate that pulsating forces will result in shorter treatment time and less discomfort to the patient, and they produce less bone resorption and tooth mobility than conventional treatment. These studies are being conducted on human patients using standard forces on the control side and pulsating forces on the opposite side of the mouth.